


【棒空】化形金箍棒x猴

by Leoswift



Category: Xī yóu jì | Journey to the West - Wú Cheng'en, 孙悟空 - Fandom, 西游记
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 07:19:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17137433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leoswift/pseuds/Leoswift





	【棒空】化形金箍棒x猴

“主人，棒棒又肿起来了……”俊美男子跟个大型犬似的跪坐在孙悟空身边，可怜巴巴地望着他，“好难受……主人……”  
孙悟空瞥一眼那厮胯下一柱擎天的凶器，忍不住翻了个白眼，还有完没完？  
“主人，帮帮我，好难受……”明明是个长相硬朗身材高大的成年男子，却像个三岁孩童一般撒娇，眼里还水汪汪的噙着泪。  
孙悟空被他磨的心软了——他总是对这人狠不下心——伸手握住那粗大的尘/柄套弄，一边教他，“自己撸，学不会么？”  
“主人，唔，主人摸得，好舒服……”  
饶是孙悟空再没心没肺的也被他这直白的呻/吟弄得脸颊发烫，手上加重了力道，“你赶紧出来！”  
“出、出不来，”男子面带委屈，“主人，主人用屁股好不好……”  
得寸进尺形容这种人就没错了。孙悟空一挑眉，捏着那人阳/物的手猛然握紧，男子冷不丁发出一声痛呼：“啊……疼……主人，疼……”  
孙悟空放了他，见那小兄弟被掐的发红，要硬不硬要软不软，顶端可怜巴巴的带着泪珠，它的主人更是呜咽着，泪珠儿噼里啪啦落在孙悟空手背上，抬起头来一对红眼圈，带着哭腔的声音糯糯的，“主人……”  
完了，孙悟空心道一声，又要招架不住了。  
叹了口气，盯着他警告：“只此一次，下不为例。”  
狗狗眼眨巴眨巴，点了点头。  
孙悟空推倒他，把那受了委屈的小将军含进嘴里，用舌头安慰几下，便感到它立刻恢复了精神。  
吐出那话儿，分开腿跨在男子腰侧，深吸一口气憋住，缓缓坐下去。  
巨物一寸寸沉入体内，才吞下一半，男子便迫不及待挺腰撞击，孙悟空一巴掌拍在他肌肉虬结的胸膛上，恶狠狠道：“别动！”  
男子委屈的呜了一声，绷紧身子同本能欲望相抵抗。  
孙悟空总算把那大的不讲理的玩意儿坐到底，已经出了一身的汗，看他实在是忍得可怜，犹豫着开口：“好了，可以——呃啊！慢点！金箍棒！！”  
……  
孙悟空没想到陪了他近千年的兵器竟然有朝一日可以化为人形，不过想想也是情理之中，金箍棒作为上古神器，存在了几万年早该有了器灵。只是越上乘的神兵成长就越慢，金箍棒化形虽然是正常男子，可心智还如同两三岁的小孩，什么都不会，脑袋里就知道三件事：保护主人，听从主人，喜欢主人。前两点是兵器本分，最后一点是他逾矩了，可孙悟空没有拒绝他。  
就因为兵器化形这一堆乌龙，孙悟空在水帘洞憋了好几天，这日总算把那棒子收进耳朵里，就一个筋斗翻上天界找乐子去了。他在天庭熟人甚多，走哪都吃得开。当年做齐天大圣时玉帝给他建的大圣府还完好保留着。  
大圣府内家具摆设一尘不染，显然是有人频繁打扫的。孙悟空大概知道是谁，心念一动，便从府内瞬间移到蟠桃园里。  
他许久没来，之前被他糟蹋剩下的青桃小桃都已经长的鲜嫩诱人了。孙悟空摘下一颗桃子边啃边赏桃花，忽然传来一声断喝：“何人擅闯蟠桃园！”  
孙悟空扭头，见一俊美非凡的仙人站在落红纷飞之中，正朝他笑。  
“桃华仙君！”孙悟空面带惊喜，两三步跳过去，“好久不见了！”  
“大圣不来此处，如何见着小仙。”雌雄莫辨的俊美仙人面露埋怨之色，桃花眼里水波流转。  
孙悟空抓耳挠腮，讪讪一笑。  
仙人也不为难他，“小仙还留着就九千年的桃花酿，大圣若无事，不放留下来小酌几杯？”  
“好啊。”  
……………………  
美景，美酒，美人。  
交杯换盏，言笑晏晏。孙悟空很快就微醺了，桃花瓣落在他肩上，被一双葱白的手拂去。  
“大圣是否醉了？我送你回府歇息吧。”桃华的手停在他肩上握住。  
“嗯……”  
孙悟空迷迷糊糊的答应，忽然耳边一道风声，紧接着一声惨叫。  
孙悟空顿时酒醒，见一个高大身影挡在自己前面，桃华倒在不远处，嘴角溢血。  
孙悟空沉下脸来，声音里压抑着怒气：“金——箍——棒！”  
“不准他碰你！！”男子转过身来倔强的瞪着他。  
孙悟空随性自在，露水情缘向来多不胜数。金箍棒没化形时，见到主人和别人亲昵只能干着急，一个铁棒能干什么。可他现在已经化形了，主人是他的，怎么可以再让别人染指！  
“混账！”孙悟空提高音调，“什么时候轮到你来管我？”  
金箍棒愣住了，他既然叫如意，能随时体会到主人心意，自然知道孙悟空此刻有多恼怒。  
立刻跪下：“主人，我错了，我错了……”  
金箍棒只一味认错，见孙悟空转身要走，焦急地喊了一声：“主人！”  
明明是金属质地的深沉音色，却偏偏带着十足哀戚的意味，仿佛被丢弃的孩童。  
“不准跟来！”孙悟空火气未消，丢下个命令，金箍棒如冷水当头泼下，立刻噤了声跪在原地，眼巴巴看着孙悟空扶起桃华离开。

…………………………  
孙悟空将桃华安置好，便运功给他疗伤。金箍棒伤害值多高，下手又没轻没重，孙悟空不擅长医治之术，好一番折腾才算让仙人恢复了八八九九。  
桃华清醒的时候，见孙悟空守在一旁，心不在焉的。  
“大圣。”  
“你醒了？感觉怎么样？”  
“小仙无碍，”仙人宽容笑笑，“今日那人，是金箍棒？”  
“嗯。”孙悟空满脸歉意。  
“恭喜大圣神兵化形。”  
“我都头疼死了，这家伙可麻烦。”孙悟空苦笑，桃华却从他的无奈里看出一丝……宠溺？三界之内，能让这石头猴子动容的，恐怕再无二人了。  
“大圣还让他留在桃园里？”  
“晾一晾他，太没规矩。”  
桃华笑了笑没说什么。  
两人情调被搅和了，只好发乎情止乎礼，拿出一盘棋来消遣，老规矩输一局脱一件衣服。  
“大圣，你又输了。”黑子落定，进退无路，孙悟空这才发觉自己又下了一盘烂到家的棋。  
“大圣心里挂念着定海神珍，就去找他吧。”  
“谁说我想着他？”猴子嘴硬。金箍棒自打跟了他，出入寝食何曾离开过半步，大闹天宫时同他拼杀，西行险恶又护他周全，早就如同他的手足心肺般割舍不得，这离了半日不到就心慌地厉害。  
“小仙是怕这棋再下下去，大圣就没什么可脱了。”  
孙悟空一窘，讪笑道：“那我们改日再聚。”  
“好。”  
桃华见那人当即就没了影，落寞的笑笑。  
孙悟空匆匆赶到桃园，见金箍棒垂着头跪在原地，一声不吭的。  
或许是感知到他的气息，金箍棒抬起头来，孙悟空被他满脸涕泪吓了一跳，又觉得好笑，一个大男人怎么能哭着这样。  
金箍棒一见他立刻哭着扑过来，依旧是跪在地上，抱着他的腰：“主人，主人我错了，我听话你别不要我，呜……我不敢了……主人，我再也不让你生气了……别扔下我……”  
“行行行别哭了，出息呢，我齐天大圣可不要哭包当兵器！”  
“我不哭，主人，你别生气，我这就不哭了……”金箍棒努力憋住大哭后的抽噎，憋的一张俊脸通红，孙悟空看着忍不住笑：“呆子。”  
金箍棒见他笑了，这才松一口气，憋着的鼻涕立刻流下来，孙悟空嫌弃地踹开他，“别蹭我身上。”  
“主人，”金箍棒抱着他不肯撒手，哭肿了的眼格外让人心疼，可说出来的话却孙悟空瞬间同情心全无：“棒棒又肿起来了。”  
“滚！自己解决！”  
“主人帮我嘛……”  
“我把你騸了信不信！”  
“主人……”  
“你干嘛、反了你了！金箍棒、住手……”


End file.
